


Freakishly tall (scarfs)

by Pearlislove



Series: Adventures and domestics with Romana and The Doctor [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/M, Fourth Doctor's Scarf, Gen, Random & Short, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-05 10:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12792765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlislove/pseuds/Pearlislove
Summary: Height diffrence is a problem when you want to kiss your partner.





	Freakishly tall (scarfs)

"Why are you so freakishly tall?" Romana glared at The Doctor, the action somewhat undermined by the fact that she was significantly shorter than the person she was glaring at. "I didn't think they grew Time Lords that tall."   
  
"I don't know." The Doctor grinned, as silly and happy go-luck as always. "I didn't think I was something special."   
  
Romana huffed, crossing her arms in definitely not childish anger, trying and failing to reach up and kiss her infuriating boyfriend.   
  
"It's hard to kiss you! Bend down or I'll be forced to climb you!" Romana threatened,  not at all as amused as The Doctor. To emphasis her point, she grabbed on to The Doctor's scarf, roughly tugging at it and trying to fit her foot on top of the lowest loop in the scarf.   
  
"Woah! No need to do anything drastic!" A little taken aback by Romana's rash decision, The Doctor gentle grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up until the two of them were face to face.    
  
Smiling, Romana gave him an affectionate kiss on the lips. "Much better" She said, drawing back and grinning at him before going in for  another kiss.   
  
"Indeed" The Doctor agreed, his voice muffled by Romana's lips on top of his own.   
  



End file.
